Come Back Home
by Kulit Pisang
Summary: "aku berangkat, kalau aku tidak pulang, berarti aku pulang ke rumah yang lain"Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin berteriak."ya! Kau punya selingkuhan?"./KYUMIN/YAOI/ONESHOT/REPOST FB


**By : Kulit Pisang**

**Oneshot!**

**~0. Km**

**Maret 2014 **

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang sibuk di dapurnya, tanpa bersuara Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, tangannya siap memeluk tubuh Sungmin, namun Sungmin terlebih dahulu membalikkan tubuhnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Kyuhyun.

"ketauan"

Sungmin lari saat Kyuhyun mengejarnya, mereka saling kejar-kejaran sampai ke ruang tamu, Sungmin tak menyerah meski ia tau dia akan tertangkap oleh Kyuhyun, dari tinggi badan Kyuhyun dan kaki jenjangnya, namja tampan itu akan cepat menjangkau Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa saat tubuh mungil iu kini berada di dalam pelukannya.

"kau tidak aka bisa lari dari ku Lee Sungmin"

"aku tau, karna kemana pun aku bersumbunyi kau selalu mendapat kan ku"

"tentu saja, itu karna aku sangat mencintai mu"

Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam saat lidah Kyuhyun menyapa lehernya.

"ngh~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar desahan Sungmin yang bisa membuatnya tegang, namun dia tidak mau menyentuh kelincinya, baginya Sungmin sangat penting untuknya, bukan karna hanya menikmati tubuh itu saja, mereka belum menikah, meski Sungmin selalu memberi kode kalau dia siap untuk Kyuhyun kapan pun.

Secepatnya Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Sungmin hingga mereka berhadapan "aku mencintai mu" bisiknya di iringi ciuman lembut membuat Sungmin menutup matanya dan membalas setiap ciuman lembut yang Kyuhyun berikan untuknya, tangannya sudah melingkar di leher Kyuhyun, kadang ia meremas rambut Kyuhyun, tangan satunya membimbing tangan Kyuhyun untuk memegang bokongnya, namun buru-buru Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan menghentikan ciumannya.

Sungmin tertunduk dia kadang sangat sedih karna Kyuhyun menolak untuk menyentuhnya.

"Sungmin" Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin membuat mereka saling menatap.

"belum saatnya sayang, aku tidak mau menodai mu sebelum kita menikah" jelasnya agar Sungmin tidak salah paham dengannya.

"simpan untuk suami mu nanti sayang"

Sungmin mengangguk "kau suami ku kelak Kyu"

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas "tentu sayang"

Ditariknya Sungmin kedalam pelukannya, melupakan makanan yang Sungmin masak dingin.

**~0. Km **

**Mei 2014 **

Sungmin menatap bangunan mewah yang ada di hadapannya, dadanya terasa hangat saat mengingat kenangan yang mungkin tidak akan ia lupakan sampai kapan pun. Bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman, senyuman yang hanya dia yang bisa mengartikannya.

Setitis air mata mulai berjatuhan, tangan yang tadinya menggenggam koper kini mengepal erat, merasakan rasa sesak yang begitu menyakitkan untuknya. Sungmin terisak saat kenangan-kenangan itu kembali berputar di kepalanya, bayangan orang yang ia cintai selalu menghantuinya membuat semakin tidak bisa melepas orang itu.

Ini sudah 1 bulan kepergian orang itu, namun Sungmin tidak bisa bangkit dari keterpurukannya, dia seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah menimpanya sekarang. Orang yang begitu ia cintai di dunia ini kini sudah pergi bersama orang lain.

"Sungmin Hyung?" suara yang sangat ia kenal terdengar di telinganya, dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya.

"Hae-ah?" ia memberikan senyuman tulusnya meski gagal karna air mata masih saja berjatuhan.

Donghae menatap miris Kekasih atau bahkan lebih tepatnya di sebut mantan kekasih saudaranya, Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya, dia sudah berusaha menahan isakannya namun tetap saja ia kalah, ia tidak peduli dikatakan lemah oleh Donghae, atau siapa pun, ia hanya ingin mengurangi rasa sakit yang selalu muncul kala mengingat sosok Kyuhyun.

Donghae mendekati Sungmin, tangannya merengkuh tubuh mungil yang rapuh itu, ia dapat merasakan kemejanya basah karna air mata Sungmin.

"a-ku tidak kuat Hae, aku tidak sekuat yang Kyuhyun pikirkan, aku tidak bisa seperti Kyuhyun yang begitu mudah meninggalkan aku"

Donghae mengusap punggung Sungmin, wajahnya menengadah, ia sakit. Sakit melihat orang yang begitu dicintai saudaranya menangis, sakit saat sang saudara meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

"jangan paksakan dirimu Hyung"

Donghae berbisik pelan.

Hyukjae yang kebetulan baru datang menatap sendu punggung Sungmin yang berada dalam pelukan Donghae, tangannya mengepal, air matanya berjatuhan tanpa ia sadari, dia sangat sakit saat melihatnya.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kita masuk dulu"

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya, sebelum menggiring Sungmin masuk ke Rumahnya, ia menghapus air mata Sungmin.

"tersenyumlah, Sungmin Hyung" bisiknya.

Sungmin diam tidak menyahut, namun ia pasrah saat jemarinya di genggam Donghae.

**~0. Km**

**27 Maret 2014**

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya saat ia kalah dalam memainkan Game yang Kyuhyun ajarkan, dia sudah berusaha, namun tetap saja dia tidak bisa mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya, dengan kesal namja penyuka Pink itu membanting Stik membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya horor.

"Min?"

"aku kalah Kyu! Mereka tidak bisa di hancurkan" adunya dengan bibir yang masih terpout, Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat aksi imut dari Hyung sekaligus kekasihnya.

"tapi bukan berarti kau membantingnya, dia tidak bersalah" Kyuhyun memungutnya lalu meletakkannya ketempat semula.

"Kyu~"

"hm~" "aku bosan" nada Suara Sungmin terdengar manja.

"baiklah, kau mau apa?"

Kyuhyun membelai pipi berisi yang memerah itu lembut, membuat Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Sentuhan Kyuhyun mampu membuatnya melayang.

Tanpa disadari Sungmin, Kyuhyun menatapnya dalam tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

"aku ingin selamanya bisa membelai pipi mu Min" bisik Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin membuka perlahan matanya, kini kedua mata itu bertemu. Entah kenapa Sungmin tidak bisa lepas dari mata Onyx, mata yang memancarkan sarat kesedihan.

"Kyu?"

"Hm?"

Sungmin membelai wajah tampan Kyuhyun "kau pu-cat"

Kyuhyun tertawa "bukankah kulit ku memang pucat dari dulunya Hm? Kenapa kau merasa aneh?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat "bukan Kyu, kau memang mempunyai kulit Pucat, tapi kali ini pucatnya berbeda" jelasnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar mengamati wajah Sungmin.

"Sungmin"

Sungmin yang sibuk dengan wajah Kyuhyun menoleh "ada apa?"

"kau tampan" gumamnya.

Sungmin nampak terkejut mendengarnya "benarkah? Bukannya kau selalu bilang aku manis dan cantik?" tanyanya "kau tidak suka mengatakan kalau aku ini tampan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk "ini pertama kalinya aku mengatakan kau tampan dan untuk terakhir kalinya juga" Kyuhyun tersenyum namun tidak dengan matanya.

Sungmin mengelus tangan Kyuhyun "kau aneh Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin agar duduk dipangkuannya "aku akan selalu merindukan saat-saat seperti ini Min, saat-saat kita bersama menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan mu" bisiknya di telinga Sungmin.

"memangnya kau akan kemana? Seperti kita tidak akan bertemu lagi saja" Sungmin mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun membuat namja itu meringis.

"Sungmin"

"hm...apa lagi Kyu?" Sungmin memutar tubuhnya hingga membuat mereka berhadapan, kedua kaki Sungmin melingkar di pinggang belakang Kyuhyun, tangannya berada di dada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan tangan Kyuhyun melingkar di pinggang Sungmin menahan tubuh itu agar tidak jatuh.

"berjanjilah hidup bahagia?"

Sungmin makin bingung dengan Kyuhyun "Kyuhyun?"

"ya?"

"aku merasa kau semakin aneh Kyuhyun, entah kenapa aku juga merasa kau berubah"

"tidak ada yang aneh dengan diri ku Min, kalau pun aku berubah, tetapi Cinta ku tidak akan aku biarkan berubah pada mu"

Sungmin ingin tersenyum namun tidak bisa, dia merasa ini adalah saat-saat terakhir ia menatap Kyuhyun-nya.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku Min, kemana pun kau pergi aku akan selalu berada di dekat mu, percayalah."

Sungmin mengangguk sambil memejamkan matanya saat bibir Kyuhyun mendekati bibirnya.

"berjanjilah pada ku juga Kyu, jangan pernah meninggalkan aku, karna Banyak hari yang belum kita selesaikan berdua, bersenang-senang, jalan berdua, menikah, berbulan madu, dan memiliki anak" ujar Sungmin setelah ciuman itu terlepas.

"tentu, aku juga ingin Min, kalau waktu ku banyak aku akan menghabiskan hari-hari ku hanya bersama mu"

Sungmin tak menyadari arti kata-kata Kyuhyun dia terlalu terbuai karna Kyuhyun ingin hidup hanya bersamanya.

**~0. Km **

**Mei 2014 **

Sungmin menatap kamar yang dulunya di huni oleh Kyuhyun kini sekarang akan menjadi miliknya.

"aku tidak merubah warna dindingnya Hyung, tidak apa-apakan?" Donghae meletakkan koper Sungmin di atas kasur, ia menoleh kearah Sungmin yang kembali sedih. Ia tahu kamar ini adalah saksi cinta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dulunya.

"tidak perlu di rubah Hae, aku suka warna ini, ini warna Kesukaan Kyuhyun, meski sekarang aku membencinya tapi aku tidak mau melupakannya" balasnya masih melihat-lihat kamar yang sudah 1 bulan ini tidak di huni.

Donghae tersentuh, ai kagum Dengan Sungmin, meski Kyuhyun meninggalkannya meninggalkan janjinya pada Sungmin, tetap saja Sungmin tidak membenci sepenuhnya Kyuhyun. Ia bersyukur saudaranya mendapat seorang Sungmin yang begitu tulus mencintainya.

"aku harap Hyung bisa terbiasa nantinya, jangan sungkan Hyung anggap saja ini kamar mu sendiri kau berhak menyentuh apapun yang ada di dalam sini"

Sungmin mengangguk sambil berusaha tersenyum pada Donghae.

"istirahatlah Hyung, aku akan kebawah, kalau kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa memanggil ku atau Hyukjae"

Sungmin tak membalas, ia hanya mengangguk.

**~0. Km **

**18.15**

**29 Maret 2014 **

Malam ini Sungmin menginap kerumah Kyuhyun seperti biasa, Kyuhyun sudah menjemputnya, mereka akan membuat pesta atas kedatangan saudara tiri Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang tinggal di Jepang.

Sungmin sudah memasak berbagai macam di bantu pembantu Kyuhyun, mengharap Kyuhyun membantunya itu sangat tidak mungkin, apalagi Donghae dia sangat anti dengan dapur, 2 bersaudara itu memang sangat tidak suka berhubungan dengan dapur, namun kalau sudah berurusan dengan makanan mereka nomor 1.

"kapan Hyukjae datang Kyu?"

Saat ini Sungmin bermanja-manja dengan Kyuhyun di atas kasur.

"Sebentar lagi sayang, nanti Hyukjae akan menghubungi kita"

Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin. "kau semakin chubby sayang dan itu membuat mu semakin menggemaskan"

Sungmin tersipu "jangan menggoda ku Kyu!" dia memukul lengan Kyuhyun pelan.

"aku tidak menggoda mu"selanya "kau memang sangat semakin manis sayang, aku makin mencintai mu"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin tersipu, dia menundukan wajahnya.

"seandainya Tuhan memberikan ku waktu yang panjang, yang ingin aku lakukan hanya menatapmu, mendekap mu, mencintaimu dan selalu berada disampingmu"

Sungmin tersentuh, meski Kyuhyun bukan namja romantis tapi Kyuhyun mempunyai cara sendiri untuk membahagiakan kekasihnya.

"kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang mampu membuat ku melayang Kyu?"

"entahlah, kata-kata ini hanya spontan terucap tanpa di rangkai" jawabnya jujur, ia juga bingung kenapa sekarang dia bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang sedikit gombal itu. "kau tau aku bukan seorang penggumbal seperti Donghae kan?"

Sungmin tertawa "benar juga ya, kau kan sangat anti mengatakan kata-kata itu"

"itu artinya aku sangat mencitai mu" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Mereka bertatapan sangat lama.

"aku yakin apapun yang memisahkan kita, cinta ku akan tetap bersama mu, hati ku akan menuntunku untuk pulang kerumahnya.." Kyuhyun menyentuh dadanya dengan tangan Sungmin. beralih kedada Sungmin "...ini Rumah ku, yang tidak akan pernah aku tinggalkan"

Sungmin menitiskan air mata, dengan cepat ia menerjang tubuh kurus Kyuhyun, ia menangis di dada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun membiarkannya sesekali tangannya membelai punggung Sungmin, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat nyaman mengatakan perasaannya pada Sungmin.

"kau membuat ku bahagia Kyu"

"aku akan selalu berusaha membahagiakan mu dengan cara ku sendiri sayang" balas Kyuhyun. "aku hanya takut aku tidak sempat mengatakan isi hati ku yang seakan meledak kalau berada di dekat mu Min"

Saat pasangan muda itu menikmati momen manis mereka, tiba-tiba saja bunyi ponsel Kyuhyun berdering, Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

"mungkin Hyukjae Kyu"

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya "kau benar sayang" ujarnya saat melihat nama Hyukjae tertera di layar ponselnya.

"halo?"

"baiklah, aku akan menjemput mu, tunggu aku?"

Kyuhyun mematikan telponnya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun "apa katanya, Kyu?"

"dia meminta ku untuk menjemputnya sayang" Kyuhyun mengambil jaketnya sebelum pergi ia mencium bibir Sungmin. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun enggan melepas ciumannya meski Sungmin mendorong tubuhnya, bukan karna tidak suka tapi takut Hyukjae kelamaan menunggu Kyuhyun.

"mmpp.."

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin agar berdiri, dipeluknya pinggang Sungmin, semantara bibirnya mencium rakus bibir Sungmin. Seakan-akan ia tidak bisa merasakan rasa manis itu lagi.

"Kyu-mmpp.."

Kyuhyun makin gencar menciumnya, membuat Sungmin menyerah ia menggalungkan tangannya ke leher Kyuhyun. Ciuman Kyuhyun mulai turun, kini lidahnya memanjakan leher Sungmin, Sungmin sempat merinding saat Kyuhyun menggigit lehernya, ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun meninggalkan jejak di lehernya, sebelum-sebelumnya Kyuhyun hanya mencium dan menjilat tanpa meninggalkan jejaknya.

"Kyuhnie..."

Sungmin meremas rambut ikal Kyuhyun melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya.

"haah...hahh..."

Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Sungmin, dia tersenyum melihat wajah menggoda Sungmin.

"maaf sayang, aku hanya merasa tidak ada waktu lagi untuk meninggalkan jejak ini" ia tersenyum puas sambil menyentuh tanda kepemilikannya.

Sungmin tak membalas ia sibuk mengatur napasnya.

"Sayang, aku telat Hyukjae pasti akan marah pada ku"

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya "kau telat karna olah mu sendiri Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh "kau sangat menggoda sayang" ia mengusap bibir Sungmin yang sangat basah.

"aku berangkat, kalau aku tidak pulang, berarti aku pulang ke rumah yang lain"

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin berteriak.

"ya! Kau punya selingkuhan Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tergelak. "sudahlah, aku sudah sangat telat menjemput Hyukjae" ia mengecup bibir Sungmin singkat sebelum pergi, namun Sungmin mencekal tangannya.

"Kyu aku ikut ya?" pintanya sambil memainkan tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng "tidak sayang, kau cukup berada dirumah saja, aku hanya tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa sayang, aku pergi" dia mengecup kening Sungmin lama "saranghae, jongmal saranghae, yuhngwuhnhee" bisiknya memnuat Sungmin menutup matanya.

"nado saranghae Kyu"

Saat membuka matanya Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada di hadapannya.

"selamanya aku akan mencintai mu Kyu" sambungnya.

Tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh dadanya yang bergemuruh hebat "kenapa? Aku yakin ini bukan karna kata-kata Kyuhyun, pasti hal yang lain" gumamnya. Namun Sungmin mencoba untuk tidak perduli.

**~0. Km **

**Mei 2014 **

Sungmin mengelilingi kamar Kyuhyun, banyak selca mereka berdua yang dipajang Kyuhyun, dari saat mereka pacaran sampai sebelum Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat salah satu foto, foto dia dengan Kyuhyun, Ia ingat itu adalah hari jadi mereka yang ke-2 tahun. saat ia merajuk pada Kyuhyun karna Kyuhyun lupa membawakannya permen kapas kesukaannya, padahal Kyuhyun sudah berjanji untuk membawakannya untuknya. Sungmin marah karna Kyuhyun melanggar janjinya. Dia merajuk namun Kyuhyun tak hilang akal untuk membujuk sang kekasih, berbagai cara ia lakukan sampai Sungmin tidak dapat menahan senyumannya saat Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sangat koyol. Kyuhyun senang Sungmin mulai tersenyum dia mengambil cameranya lalu memotret Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum manis sambil mengarah ke camera.

"kau selalu bisa membuat ku kembali tersenyum" gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali meliha-lihat foto-foto yang mungkin baru dipajang oleh Donghae, Foto Kyuhyun dari bayi sampai ia beranjak dewasa juga ada disana.

"ternyata kau memang sangat tampan dari kecil Kyu" bisik Sungmin, jemari mungilnya membelai permukaan foto Kyuhyun, ada rasa bangga karna ia namja yang di dalam foto sana pernah mengisi hatinya sampai saat ini dan selamanya.

Dan terakhir foto Kyuhyun yang benar-benar terakhir, foto itu diambil tepat perginya Kyuhyun. Foto terakhir yang diambil Donghae saat Sungmin mengecup kening Kyuhyun untuk terakhir kalinya.

Sungmin tak dapat lagi menahan air matanya, lagi-lagi ia menangis melihat foto terakhir Kyuhyun.

**~0. Km **

**21.08**

**29 Maret 2014 **

Sudah jam 21.08 tapi Kyuhyun belum juga datang bersama Hyukjae membuat Sungmin khawatir, dari tadi ia merasa tidak tenang. Sesekali ia menghubungi Kyuhyun namun tetap tidak aktip sejak 1 jam yang lalu.

"Kyu, kau dimana?"

Sungmin mondar-mandir di kamar luas Kyuhyun. Sesekali ia berdua untuk keselamatan Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan brutal dari luar kamar Kyuhyun terdengar, cepat-cepat Sungmin membukakan pintunya.

"Hae? Ada a-pa?"

Sungmin bingung melihat kondisi Donghae yang begitu mengenaskan, pakaiannya penuh dengan darah, tiba-tiba saja perasaan Sungmin menjadi semakin tidak tenang. Donghae menangis di depannya tanpa bisa bicara.

"H-ae? Jawab aku! Ada apa?"

Sungmin mengguncang tubuh Donghae yang menangis tanpa sebab.

"mana Kyuhyun? Apa dia sudah pulang?"

Matanya menatap Donghae tajam berdiri kaku di depannya.

"d-ia benar-benar pulang Min"

Donghae mebutup bibirnya agar tangisnya tidak kencang.

"m-aksud mu Hae?"

Sekarang jantung Sungmin berdetak sangat kencang, tiba-tiba kakinya melemas saat mengingat kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun.

**"aku berangkat, kalau aku tidak pulang, berarti aku pulang ke rumah yang lain"**

"t-tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Kyuhyun pulang kerumah ini kan Hae?"

Sungmin tiba-tiba berteriak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia berlari mencari Kyuhyun tidak mengidahkan teriakan dari Donghae dari atas sana.

Sungmin menuruni anak tangga sambil berlari, namun tiba-tiba ia terhenti saat melihat pihak kepolisian beserta pada medis ada di dalam Rumah Kyuhyun. Kakinya tiba-tiba lemas ia terjatuh namun Donghae cepat memegang pinggangnya.

Sungmin tidak bisa berkata-kata apa lagi saat melihat seseorang di gotong dalam keranda. Hatinya merasa sesak sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar.

Sungmin tidak bisa menahan tangisannya saat melihat jasad Kyuhyun yang terbujur kaku di depan sana, wajah tampan itu kini terlihat sangat pucat dan masih ada sisa-sisa darah menempel di wajah dan bagian tubuh yang lain. membuatnya ingin pinsan, dia berteriak histeris

Di seberang sana Eunhyuk yang masih penuh dengan darah dan luka-luka terduduk menatap tubuh kaku Kyuhyun, ia tidak menangis tidak juga bersuara. Tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya, bahkan Donghae sebagai saudara tirinya juga tidak bisa mendekatinya, dia akan mengamuk dan menangis karna merasa ia di salahkan dalam meninggalnya Kyuhyun.

Pancaran matanya kosong, seandainya saja dia tidak meminta Kyuhyun untuk memjemputnya, seandainya saja dia tidak berkunjung ke Korea, seandainya saja kecelakaan itu hanya untuknya saja, namun ini sudah takdir dari sang Kuasa, Kyuhyun yang begitu di cintai sudah di panggil terlebih dahulu oleh Sang Pencipta.

Dia melirik Sungmin yang masih terisak, namun tidak berani mendekati jasad Kyuhyun.

Ingin menghampiri Sungmin dan meminta namja manis itu untuk membunuhnya karna sudah membuat kekasih namja manis itu meninggal, dia tidak peduli kalau Sungmin akan membencinya atau membalas dendam padanya. Ia siap menerima semua resikonya nanti.

**~0. Km**

**Mei 2014 **

Sungmin berusaha menghilangkan kenangan dimana Kyuhyun pulang ke rumah dengan kondisi yang sudah terbujur kaku. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur dimana tempat ia dan Kyuhyun sering menikmati waktu berdua.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Aku merindukan aroma tubuhmu saat kau memeluk ku" gumamnya sambil memeluk bantal guling milik Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Coba liat! Apa kau tidak marah? Sekarang aku sedang memeluk bantal guling mu" bisiknya, ia selalu ingat kalau Kyuhyun sangat marah saat Sungmin memeluk bantal gulingnya. Karna menurut Kyuhyun bandal guling Sungmin itu tubuhnya bukan yang lain, dan ia juga tidak mau bantal gulingnya keenakan di peluk Sungmin. "Kyuh! sebenarnya aku lebih memilih kau membenci ku dari pada kau meninggalkan ku untuk selamanya"

Sungmin terus meracau sampai ia tidur kelelahan karna terus memikirkan Kyuhyun. Berharap besok adalah hari yang lebih baik, tapi ia akan tatap menyimpan hatinya Untuk Kyuhyun seorang.

"saranghae Kyuhyun-ah"

**~0. Km**

Pagi menjelang, Sungmin sudah bangun dia membuatkan sarapan untuk Donghae dan Hyukjae.

"Sungmin Hyung?"

Hyukjae memanggil Sungmin sedikit ragu, karna bagaimana pun juga dia yang menyebabkan meninggalnya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menoleh lalu tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang sudah memanggilnya.

"hai Hyuk? Sudah bangun?"

Hyukjae mengangguk "Hyung?"

"ya?"

"soal itu a-ku mau minta maaf"

Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat lalu kemudian tersnyum manis pada Hyukjae membuat namja itu sedikit tenang.

"hidup adalah pilihan, meninggal adalah takdir. Semua orang akan meninggal Hyuk, termaksud Kyuhyun, aku, kau Hae dan yang lainnya" jelas Sungmin berusaha tegar.

"ta-tapi tetap saja karna aku Hyung"

Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya sambil menangis.

Sungmin menyentuh bahu Hyukjae pelan.

"bukan karna kau Hyuk-ah, tapi kau hanya sebagai perantara saja, Kyuhyun sudah menyanggupinya saat ia berada dalam kandungan Omma, Waktu Kyuhyun sudah habis untuk bersenang-senang di dunia, dan Tuhan sangat menyanginya," bisik Sungmin. "Kyuhyun sudah tenang, jangan sampai kita mengusiknya lagi"

Hyukjae mengangguk dia sangat kagum dengan Sungmin yang sangat sabar dan tabah.

Donghae yang mengintip Sungmin dan Hyukjae tersenyum.

"kau tidak salah memilih Kyu" bisiknya.

**~0. Km**

**Epilog!**

**"Terima kasih Kyu sudah mau menjemput ku" Hyukjae mengeluarkan cengirannya.**

**"sama-sama, lagi pula aku rasa kau pasti sedikit lupa dengan alamat rumah kita" Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Hyukjae.**

**Hyukjae tersenyum "apa kau masih dengan Sungmin Hyung, Kyu?" **

**"ya, sampai saat ini kami masih bersama" Kyuhyun tidak dapat mengulum senyuman saat mengingat wajah manis Sungmin.**

**Hyukjae dapat melihat betapa besar cinta Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin. "kalian sangat serasi, Kyu" gumamnya.**

**Kyuhyun menoleh sambil menganggu "tentu, Sungmin ku hanya untuk ku"**

**Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae tidak menyadari ada sebuah lubang besar di tengah jalan, saat melihat Hyukjae mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun, dengan sigap Kyuhyun membanting stir dengan keras hingga terputar ke kiri dimana ada sebuah pohon besar disana, tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi, mobil itu menabrak pohon besar hingga badan Kyuhyun terhimpit sedangkan Hyukjae terbentur kaca di sampingnya sampai pecah.**

**Hyukjae tidak dapat bersuara saat melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang sangat mengenaskan. tapi sebelum ia pergi ia sempat memanggil nama sang kekasih, Sungmin.**

**~0. Km**

**TAMAT!**


End file.
